Tennis Twins
by TutkaKid
Summary: Ryoma has a family with Sakuno! Cute little one-shot about their crazy life. It's a useless, fluffy, cavity-causing one-shot and I might write another one later and just add it onto this story. RyomaxSakuno characters might be OOC


**A/n This was originally going to be a multi-chapter story about Ryoma and his family and all that jazz, however it sat on my computer, untouched, for at least three months and so I just decided to make it a one-shot and hope for the best. The characters might be a little different in their attitudes but I thought I tied it up pretty nicely. So this might be the last RyomaxSakuno story I write for quite a while because I am now writing a multi-chapter TezukaxRyoma story and really, really enjoying it. Anyways I've rambled long enough ON TO THE STORY!**

**No I do not own PoT but if I did :) Hehehe**

* * *

><p>Sakuno counted off the days, <em>one, two, three<em>. Three days until her husband would return from Wimbledon. Three days of sleepless nights in a bed too large for a single person. _Shame on you Echizen Sakuno, you know that Ryoma must be suffering through the photo shoots in England. And you know how he hates dealing with press conferences._ Even though Ryoma had already won his third title as champion in the tennis tournament he wasn't back in Japan yet. Horio had insisted that they stay in England for press conferences and other mumbo-jumbo Ryoma became frustrated at.

Sakuno suddenly felt really lonely laying on the bed she shared with her lover. She wished he was there, running his hands though her long hair. She would snuggle up against his broad shoulders and–

She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a blood-curdling scream coming from her son's room. The young mother bolted over to his door and found the six year-old Roteki holding his twin sister's red tennis racket just out of her reach.

Sakuno was reminded of Ryoma's worry about their children feeling pressured into joining tennis.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Sakuno . . ." the young woman looked over at her husband. He was standing in the doorway of the twins' room, a forlorn look on his face as he watched Roteki nap. _

"_You are worried about the kids being pressured into tennis by __Oyaji-san?" He smirked at her and she nodded in understanding, "Don't agonize so much over such little things. When the time comes I'm sure that all will be alright," Just as she pulled him into a hug, Kasai ran into the hallway with Eiji bounding after her. _

"_Hey Ochibi! Your daughter got my racket and won't give it back," Ryoma reached out and grabbed the girl's collar sending her reeling. _

"_And just where do you think you are going with Kikumaru's racket?" Sakuno scolded, the little girl simply grinned and said "I wanted to show aniki that I _could _get Eiji-kun racket away from him. So I waited till he and Momo-kun took a break from their match and snuck it away from him."_

_Ryoma couldn't help it, the sight of his daughter grinning her head off while holding a racket almost the same size as her body set him off the edge. He started chuckling, a deep laugh that slowly got louder and had Eiji and Sakuno questioning his sanity. He leaned down to his daughter and ruffled her dark green hair. _

"_Haha, mada mada dane Kasai. Go show your aniki and then give Eiji-sempai back his racket,"_

_Ryoma knew; there was no way his kids would not find a passion in tennis. They had it in their blood, he was fretting about nothing at all._

_**End Flashback**_

"Roteki-chan! Give me back my racket I need to practice before Oyaji gets home!"

"Kasai . . ." the little boy warned looking down on his sister with a smirk. He is so much like his father it sometimes scares Sakuno.

"I know I was volleying the ball against your wall but it's cold outside!" Kasai stopped struggling with her brother and just gave him the puppy eyes. He sighed and shook his head at her.

"If you were working hard enough then you wouldn't be cold. Mada mada—"

"Dane," a familiar voice interrupted the young boy's thought. Both children spun to find their father leaning against the door frame. They were so entranced with their argument that his sudden presence went unnoticed. Not even Sakuno had noticed him until he finished his son's sentence.

"OYAJI!" Kasai ran to the man who wasn't expected home for another three days; red racket temporarily forgotten. Echizen scooped her up and Roteki sauntered over to the pair, "Why are you home? You should still be at Wi-Wimb . . . that tennis match!"

"Wimbledon, imouto," Roteki corrected. Ryoma ruffled his son's hair and plucked his daughter's racket out of his hands and set it on the dresser that held Roteki's clothes.

"That's correct Roteki, however I found no reason to stay since I already won the trophy." Suddenly there was a huge commotion downstairs and the Echizens went to investigate. There they found all of the old Seigaku regulars; in a dog pile, in the middle of the entry way.

"OCHIBI!" A certain red head called.

"We heard you were back and we came to see you," Momo said while trying to wiggle his way out from under Fuji.

Inui upon seeing the tennis star holding his daughter with his son by his side. Flipped out his notebook and began furiously writing while mumbling under his breath about the strength and attitudes of Roteki and Kasai.

"We wanted to play a few matches while we were here and check out the future generation," Fuji said smiling at little Roteki.

"Hn," father and son said in unison; which brought on a fit of laughter as the human mountain untangled themselves in a mess of arms and legs.

"Well, if you all are going to be here then I'm going to need to make some food. Ryoma I know you just got back but could you play a match against Kasai and Roteki. They have been looking forward to it since you left for England. Thanks," she kissed his cheek and their friends gave a few wolf whistles and inappropriate comments.

"Mhm," Ryoma answered Sakuno as she turned into the kitchen. He set Kasai down and the siblings ran to get their rackets.

"Man you are whipped Ryoma!" Momo said as he took his, now taller, junior in a head-lock, "Who would think that cocky little brat could ever become a family-man!"

"Trust me Momo, as soon as you marry Ann, you'll be just as whipped as I am," Ryoma smirked at his best-friend. All the former regulars laughed as Momo and Ryoma began bickering back and forth.

Sakuno smiled as she watched her family interact, then she remembered how alone she felt not even an hour ago. Now she realized that it was totally silly to think she would ever really be alone. She knew that no matter what, her family would always be by her side; even if they do make her want to pull her hair out most days.

"RYOMA! MOMOSHIRO! OUTSIDE IF YOU ARE GOING TO ROUGH-HOUSE!"

"YES MAM'!" both men jumped out and ran out to stay out of the way of Sakuno's wrath. Laugher from their ex-teammates following in their wake. Oh yes she loved her family.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Please review, every little review is read and I love them all. I might put up another one-shot or drabble about late that month . . . Anyways you can expect my new story to come out my the end of the month. There will be at least three chapters probably more but IDK yet. IT IS A YAIO! Meaning BoyxBoy action so be warned. Thank you all for your reviews and support!<strong>


End file.
